


The actor gays go to the mall

by Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers



Series: random oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, ichirou/hajime making sakuma/nagito flushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers/pseuds/Hajimes_Mommy_Milkers
Summary: ok so the names areIchirou = Hajime's actorSakuma = Nagito's actorwe might post more of them and the same au >:D!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: random oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The actor gays go to the mall

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the names are  
> Ichirou = Hajime's actor
> 
> Sakuma = Nagito's actor
> 
> we might post more of them and the same au >:D!!

Sakuma let out a small sigh, staring up at the ceiling. The feeling of boredom washed over him as he laid down. He sat up on the bed glancing around the room for a couple of seconds, landing onto the clock. 2:43 pm. He sighed again, getting up from the bed and leaving the bedroom. Sakuma stepped out of his bedroom with a small yawn, feeling the cold wooden ground even with the cloth of his socks in the middle. Sakuma walked through the hallway making his way into the living room trying to find his boyfriend. “Ichirou-kun..” He mumbled out trying to get a response.

Ichirou was laying down on the couch, looking at this phone, He was wearing a light green sweatshirt, with a white turtleneck under it. He was also wearing a white plaid skirt, tucked under the sweatshirt “Hm?” Ichirou looked up from his phone, sitting up on the couch “What is it Saku?” Sakuma eyes slightly droop, still yawning a bit. “I don’t want to bother you, but I’m really bored.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

Ichirou got up from the couch, stretching his arms in the air “Do you want to hang out?” He tilted his to the side. The male nodded, he finally looked up and looked at Ichirou. His face heated up as he quickly glanced away. “I-I should.. get ready! I’ll b-be right back..” He quickly muttered out, shuffling back to the bedroom. Ichirou put his hair into a small ponytail, sitting back on the couch looking at his phone. 

Once Sakuma got into the bedroom, he quickly changed into a white buttoned-up shirt, skinny black pants, and some black converse. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed a bit. It wasn’t the best outfit.. But it was good enough. Sakuma yawned again and left the bedroom, going back to the living room hearing the click of the heel of his shoes echo through the hallway.

Ichirou put on some white sneakers, getting up from the couch and waiting at the door, leaning against the wall. Sakuma walked over to the door, “S..Sorry for the wait.” He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's fine!” Ichirou smiled, looking over at Sakuma “What do you want to do? I'm down with anything pfft…” Sakuma paused a bit, resting his hand on his chin trying to think. “I mean.. We could go shopping!” He suggested, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Sure!” Ichirou nodded his head, running his fingers through his hair lightly. Sakuma nodded, grabbing the others hand and intertwining their fingers. A faint blush appeared on his face, “L-Let’s go then pft..”. Ichirou smiled “Alright!” He chuckled, walking out of the door, still holding Sakuma’s hand

¡Time skip!

Sakuma looked up at the giant building of the mall with a small shiver running through his body. He wasn't the best being around other people but.. If he was with Ichirou, everything would be okay. “Well.. we’re here pfft-”. Ichirou walked in, slightly running, not noticing he let go of Sakuma’s hand “C’mon!” Ichirou smiled.  
Feeling the warmth on his hand go away, Sakuma perked up feeling a knot in his stomach. He quickly followed Ichirou, fidgeting with his hands. It was weird but holding hands made Sakuma feel safe around other people, so just walking past others while following Ichirou made his body tense up in fear. He let out a sigh, trying to think of a small excuse to hold Ichirou’s hand. 

Ichirou looked over to Sakuma “Where do you want to go first?” Ichirou tilted his head to the side, also thinking himself. Sakuma glanced up at him, carefully grabbing Ichirou’s hand again and thinking for a bit. “Hmm,, I’m not really sure.. Maybe to some clothes shop! You do really like buying outfits pft-”. Ichirou chuckled “I guess..” He shrugged, slightly blushing from noticing he was holding Sakuma’s hand. 

He smiled a bit, tightening his grip while holding the others hand with a faint sigh. “Let’s go then!” Sakuma chimed a bit, beginning to walk through the mall. “Maybe we can go to.. Hot topic?” He suggested, tilting his head a bit. “Oh! Sure!” Ichirou smiled back, pulling out a cherry lollipop from his sweatshirt pocket, unwrapping it and placing the lollipop in his mouth.

Sakuma gave him a small nod, beginning to walk to the store still holding Ichirou’s hand. He felt a lot safer, ignoring the people passing by them. The male could feel some eyes piercing into him.. But he did his best to ignore them. Ichirou continued to the store, slightly swinging his and Sakuma’s hand, “Oh! Here we are..” Ichirou pointed to the store with his lollipop before placing it back in his mouth. Sakuma nodded with a smile, stepping inside the store. He looked around not really seeing things that he really has interest in, “Do you see anythi-..” His eyes landed on a shirt with Nagito on it, he was slightly caught off guard. 

Ichirou looked at the shirt, seeing a shirt with Hajime on it “Oh! Pfft..” He chuckled quietly, covering his mouth. “I almost forgot they sell Danganronpa shirts here…” Sakuma hummed in agreement. “Yeah, The photo shoots for them were always really early on the shoots that I forgot pft-” He continued to glance around the store for a bit. “Anyways.. Do you see anything you like here?” Ichirou thought for a bit “Hm.. other than you? Not really..”

Sakuma’s face flushed up at the sudden comment, he froze for a couple seconds before glancing away. He wanted to say something but he couldn't process words. Ichirou chuckled quietly, looking over at his boyfriend. “Are you ok pfft..” Sakuma paused for a bit, “I-I’m.. fine!” A small nervous chuckle escaped his lips, as he kept his gaze on the ground in embarrassment. “Got it Saku!” Ichirou chuckled slightly. 

Hearing a small.. screeching kind of sound, Sakuma turned his head to look at where the sound was coming from. He noticed two people next to them, they were holding some bags from different stores and they were looking at the two with sparkles that Sakuma swore he saw. Ichirou looked over at the noise, seeing the two smaller people. He guessed they were fans of Danganronpa, Ichirou did a small wave with his free hand and smiled “Hey hey!” The brunette chimed.

A small squeal in excitement came from the two as they glanced at each other then looked back at the two. Sakuma gave them a small wave, not really being the best at talking to fans with his social anxiety piercing him. Ichirou looked over at Sakuma, knowing how bad his social anxiety is, lightly rubbed his thumb in the other one's palm. Glancing over at Ichirou noticing how the brunette was comforting him, Sakuma gave them a reassuring smile and mumbled a small ‘Thank you’.

The two talked to fans, having to take a couple of pictures with them and just having short but wholesome conversations with them. They notice the gays are holding hands with a small gasp escaping the two of them. “Komahina canon?..” One of them asked with a small giggle coming from the other one. Ichirou gave Sakuma a small kith on the hand, looking at the fans “What do you think?” He smiled. Sakuma's face turned a deep scarlet as it began to burn up, squeals came from the two fans as he looked at each other with bright smiles. They quickly gave them some quick thank you’s as they walked away from them.

Ichirou turned to face Sakuma “Should we start heading home?” He tilted his head to the side, humming to himself quietly. Sakuma's face continued to get warmer as he slightly nodded, “Pft-.. I guess w-we can just come back a..another day.” He muttered, using his other hand to fidget with the bottom of his shirt. Ichirou chuckled quietly and started walking to the front of the store, still holding Sakuma’s hand. 

Sakuma followed the brunette, trying to calm down his blush with a faint fight. His heart was slightly racing in embarrassment. Ichirou made it to the front of the store and started walking back home because they only lived about two blocks away.

Once the two arrived home, Sakuma let out a small relieved sigh. He looked at Ichirou, letting go of the brunette’s hand and hugging him from behind. Ichirou smiled, noticing the hug from behind. “Pfft… Do you want to cuddle?-” Sakuma hummed in agreement. “Mhm..” He chuckled a bit, resting his chin on Ichirou’s shoulder. Ichirou grabbed Sakuma’s hand and smiled, slightly dragging him to the couch, sitting on it. Ichirou did small grabby hands facing Sakuma. Sakuma chuckled, sitting down next to Ichirou and pulling him onto his lap hugging him. 

Ichirou nuzzled into Sakuma’s neck, closing his eyes. The male smiled, rubbing his fingers through Ichirou’s hair. He pressed a small kiss on the brunette’s head, “I love you, Ichirou-kun.” Sakuma mumbled with a small chuckle. “I love you too..” Ichirou quietly yawned.


End file.
